Stop Bully Him
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL. ONESHOT] Lu Han hanya penasaran, reaksi semacam apa yang akan Minseok berikan jika ia membully laki-laki berpipi chubby itu? Tapi, kenyataannya bahkan Minseok tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dibully. / "Sejak kapan kursi dan meja bisa berjalan? Mereka'kan benda mati." / request by Hzakeea / [D-4 #HappyXiuHanDay]


**.**

 **STOP BULLY HIM**

 **.**

 **Lu Han & Kim Minseok**

 _ **Friendship**_ **–** _ **Romance**_

 **School Life! AU**

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

 _ **request by Hzakeea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **monday**

BYURR!

Perhatian semua orang terfokus pada pintu kelas, mereka semua terdiam. Ingin memberikan suatu reaksi tapi terlalu takut dan mereka terlalu bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini semua karena seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu itu adalah Kim Minseok. Bukan, bukan karena Minseok adalah siswa yang nakal hingga semua siswa menjaga jaraknya. Minseok juga bukan siswa yang suka cari masalah, malahan dia merupakan salah satu siswa berprestasi dan kepribadiannya juga sangat hangat.

PANG!

Ember dari seng yang tadi baru saja menjatuhkan air didalamnya terjatuh dari atas pintu. Semua orang tahu jebakan itu, sebuah jebakan dimana saat seseorang membuka pintu maka ember yang terisi dan terikat diatas pintu akan menumpahkan isinya tepat pada seseorang tadi. Kali ini, Minseok lah yang terkena jebakan itu. Minseok masih berdiri terdiam diambang pintu, menunduk untuk menatap seragamnya yang basah kuyup lalu menyisir poninya yang cukup panjang keatas kepala dengan tangan agar tidak menghalangi pengelihatannya.

"MINSEOKIE!" Byun Baekhyun yang baru datang berteriak, dengan segera ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengantungkannya pada bahu Minseok. "Keterlaluan! Siapa pelakunya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , jaketmu nanti bisa basah…," Minseok segera menjauhkan jaket Baekhyun dari badannya.

"Lalu kamu akan demam karena kedinginan," jelas Baekhyun yang memaksakan Minseok untuk membiarkan jaketnya menyelimuti tubuh yang basah kuyup itu. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa pelakunya!?"

Semua siswa di kelas itu saling menoleh satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menengok kebelakang, memberikan jawaban tidak langsung atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tepat dibangku paling belakang pojok dekat jendela, telihat seorang siswa yang tengah asik duduk diatas meja sambil memainkan handphonenya. Semua orang tahu siapa dia, bukan hanya satu kelas yang tahu tapi satu sekolah dan mungkin satu kota pun tahu siapa dia. Namanya Lu Han, anak dari ketua yayasan sekolah mereka—Xianmin Academy—dan pemilik salah satu perusahaan elektronik terbesar di dunia.

"Oh, _wae_?" Lu Han yang sadar tengah diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu Min-ie? Kamu terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam tsunami."

"LU H—"

"Daripada tsunami, aku lebih seperti diguyur air hujan…," jelas Minseok polos sambil menatap seluruh badannya lagi yang basah kuyup, tanpa menyadari ia menyela teriakan Baekhyun dan ekspresi tidak suka dari Lu Han karena ia tidak bereaksi seperti yang diinginkan tuan muda itu. Untung saja kemarin ia sudah mencuci baju olahraganya, jadi nanti selama menunggu seragamnya kering Minseok terpaksa mengenakan baju olahraganya sementara selama jam pelajaran. " _Yeah_ , aku diguyur air hujan." Minseok mendongak, memberikan tatapan sebal yang manis—karena dia benci hujan—hingga membuat semua teman sekelasnya menatapnya lembut.

Bagi mereka—Lu Han tidak termasuk sepertinya, Minseok itu seperti kucing kecil yang mengemaskan.

"Ah! Kamu harus segera ganti baju, Minseokie." Baekhyun mengingatkan begitu melihat bahwa jam pertama akan segera dimulai.

" _Ne_ , aku pergi sekarang," pamit Minseok yang keluar dari kelas sambil merapatkan jaket Baekhyun pada tubuhnya, beberapa siswa yang ada di lorong memberikan tatapan heran padanya karena tubuhnya terlihat basah kuyup. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa ia adalah Kim Minseok, siswa-siswa itu langsung memberikan tatapan kasihan padanya.

Satu sekolah juga sudah tahu jelas ini—kecuali para guru sepertinya, bahwa _their absolute king_ alias Lu Han adalah orang yang selalu mem _bully_ _their cutie pie_ alias Kim Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tuesday**

Minseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam lokernya, beberapa siswa yang mencium aroma tidak sedap langsung mendelik kearahnya. Sedikitnya mereka bisa melihat bahwa aroma yang mereka cium itu berasal dari dalam loker Minseok yang memang penuh dengan kaus kaki kotor, mereka semua langsung memekik tertahan. Sadar bahwa aroma yang menguar di udara memang cukup menyakitkan indera penciumannya, Minseok langsung menutup lokernya dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum ia terbatuk-batuk.

Seorang siswi yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan senang hati memberikannya _tissue_ , Minseok menerima _tissue_ itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyuman polos yang selalu terlihat manis dimata siapa saja— Lu Han tidak termasuk lagi sepertinya. Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai dengan masalahnya di kamar mandi langsung menuju tempat loker, ia terlihat heran saat menemukan sang sahabat malah berdiri menjauh dari lokernya. Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok yang kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena terlalu banyak terbatuk-batuk, Minseok punya penciuman yang cukup _sensitive_.

"Minseokie, kamu menangis?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak megetahui cerita awalnya, sontak pertanyaannya yang terdengar cukup nyaring itu langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat loker menoleh kearah Minseok dan Baekhyun sambil menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan.

" _Aniyo_. Baekhyun, hari ini kita berbagi buku Sejarah, ya?" pinta Minseok sambil mengelap pelan kedua matanya yang berair.

" _Wae_?"

"Lokerku tiba-tiba penuh kaos kaki kotor, buku Sejarah ku ada dibawahnya. Pasti jadi kotor." Minseok menatap lokernya sebal. "Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke koperasi untuk beli yang baru."

"Bukankah kaos kaki yang kotor itu memang milikmu, Min-ie? Kamu terlalu malas mencucinya dan menumpuknya di lokermu sampai tidak sadar," fitnah kotor itu bukan berasal dari Baekhyun melainkan seorang lelaki menyebalkan yang baru saja melewati Minseok dan Baekhyun dengan santainya dan juga siapa lagi yang memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan Min-ie selain Lu Han?

"Lu Han…," Baekhyun mengeram, dia sungguh heran kenapa Lu Han selalu berusaha untuk mem _bully_ Minseok?

" _Aniyo_. Aku selalu mencuci kaos kakiku setiap hari, setiap harinya kaos kakiku berbeda," kata Minseok dengan polosnya secara tidak langsung tidak mengubris fitnah yang Lu Han lemparkan untuknya. "Aku juga selalu mengosok kakiku dengan sabun aroma terapi yang dibelikan _eomma_ …, jadi aku yakin kaos kaki didalam lokerku itu bukan punyaku."

Lu Han yang berhenti melangkah langsung mengeram lalu berbalik, menatap Minseok yang sepertinya malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun malah memberikan tatapan sengit dan kesal padanya. Meskipun sebenarnya Lu Han lah yang lebih kesal disini, selama ini Minseok memberikan respon yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyenangkan hatinya—sebagai seorang pem _bully_ —dan malah respon-respon Minseok yang selalu menjadi ekspetasinya diberikan oleh pemuda Byun sahabat dari laki-laki dengan pipi bakpao itu.

Kadang ada kalanya Lu Han bertanya-tanya, apakah Kim Minseok itu memang sebodoh itu hingga berlagak seperti tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini telah di _bully_? Tapi pikiran itu Lu Han buang jauh-jauh karena orang bodoh tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan peringkat kedua dari seluruh siswa yang ada di Xianmin Academy. Siapa peringkat satunya? Tentu saja itu adalah Lu Han, meski sering bertingkah ala berandalan dan tidak tertarik dalam pelajaran, kemampuan otaknya tidak boleh diragukan sama sekali.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , nanti temani aku meminta Paman Cheng untuk membersihkan lokerku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wednesday**

Minseok itu anak yang polos dan selalu memandang semua hal dalam pandangan positif, terima kasih kepada Nyonya Kim yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi anak paling baik dan berbakti di dunia ini. Hari ini kelas Minseok mendapatkan gilirian untuk melakukan praktek sains di Laboratrium Bio-Kim, tapi lagi-lagi ada hal yang aneh terjadi begitu mereka kembali ke kelas. Sehabis pelajaran Sains mereka masih harus siap untuk menerima pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan hal itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan dengan baik jika Minseok tidak segera duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu _seongsaemnim_ datang.

Hanya saja, kemana kursi dan meja Minseok pergi?

"Eh, Min-ie. Sepertinya kursi dan mejamu melarikan diri," kata Lu Han yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas dan dengan santainya merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Minseok. "atau mungkin karena kamu memang tidak memiliki tempat di sini."

Perkataan Lu Han memang selalu tajam, tapi kali ini teman-teman sekelas mereka merasa Lu Han sedikit berlebihan dengan perkataannya.

"Hey! Jangan menyentuh, Minseokie!" Baekhyun dengan kasar menjauhkan lengan Lu Han dari bahu sahabatnya.

"Memangnya…," Minseok bersuara dengan nada pelan, membuat mereka semua cemas jika ia menangis karena perkataan tajam Lu Han. Sedangkan calon tersangka malah tersenyum lebar karena berpikir akhirnya Minseok akan memberikan respon yang selalu diinginkannya. "sejak kapan kursi dan meja bisa melarikan diri? Merekakan benda mati."

Helaan napas lega terdengar diseluruh kelas kecuali Lu Han yang mendengus kesal, Minseok masih sama— _so innocent_.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil meja dan kursi baru di kelas kosong," kata Minseok yang dengan santainya melangkah pergi keluar kelas, sebenarnya harusnya jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris sudah dimulai tapi anehnya guru mereka tidak kunjung datang.

"Biar aku bantu!" Baekhyun mengekorinya.

Setidaknya kali ini Lu Han sedikit lebih baik hati, ia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa hari ini guru Bahasa Inggris mereka tidak akan masuk dan karena itu ia bisa membiarkan Minseok memakai waktunya untuk membawa meja dan kursi itu dengan nyaman ke kelas tanpa ada tekanan. Meski sekali lagi Lu Han tetap terlalu malas untuk memberitahu teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa guru Bahasa Inggris mereka tidak akan masuk kelas kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thursday**

Kelas terakhir Minseok di sekolah saat hari Kamis adalah kelas _home economics_ , teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mengambil kelas ini dengan alasan terlalu merepotkan. Minseok sendiri mengambil kelas ini karena kecintaanya dalam membuat—sekaligu memakan—kue. Sebenarnya, _home economics_ bisa membuat bebagai makanan, mulai dari yang berat seperti makanan utama hingga yang ringan seperti _dessert_. Tapi, dikarenakan waktu yang terbatas mengingat home economics selalu berada di kelas terakhir jam sekolah membuat guru mereka memilih kelas ini hanya membuat kue-kue sederhana.

Jika di kelas-kelas lain, Minseok akan selalu ditemani oleh Baekhyun—sahabat sejatinya. Sedangkan di kelas home economics, ada laki-laki manis yang memiliki senyuman berbentuk hati yang setia menemani Minseok yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Kelas Kyungsoo berada tak jauh dari kelas Minseok, hanya perlu melewati dua kelas lain yang menjadi sekat diantara kelas mereka. Kyungsoo sangat pandai memasak yang membuatnya tak jarang memberikan Minseok beberapa arahan darinya jika laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu kebingungan.

Saat ini mereka baru saja selesai membuat adonan kue kering, hanya tinggal mencetaknya sebelum dimasukkan kedalam _oven_.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka cukup kasar, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan diambang pintu—Lu Han.

"Oh, Lu- _haksaeng_. Ada keperluan apa?" Yoon- _saem_ segera bertanya karena terlalu kaget dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba ini.

"Kelasku sudah selesai." Lu Han menatap kesekeliling dan begitu ia menemukan Minseok, seulas seringai terukur diwajahnya. "Aku bosan dan karena teman sekelasku ada disini, mungkin aku bisa menemaninya. Aku juga sedang ingin makan roti."

Mendengar penjelasan Lu Han yang sama sekali tidak terdengar mencurigakan, Yoon- _saem_ mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Lu Han langsung menghampiri Minseok yang sedang asik mencetak adonan kuenya menjadi berbagai bentuk lucu seperti bintang, hati, bunga, dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa ada Lu Han disekitar mereka terpekik pelan karena kaget, Minseok yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Lu Han yang tersenyum kearahnya.

 _That's new_.

"Hey, Min-ie. Bagaimana jika kamu menjadi adonannya?" tanya Lu Han tanpa menghilangkan senyuman—aneh—diwajahnya.

"Eh?"

PASH!

Sebuah mangkok plastic besar—yang diduga berisikan adonan—terlihat terbang menuju tubuh Minseok.

"MINSEOK!" pekik Kyungsoo yang kaget, bagaimana jika mangkok itu memang berisikan adonan mereka yang kental dan juga lengket itu?

BRUSH!

Minseok memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti baru saja dihantam oleh sesuatu yang lembut tapi juga sukses membuatnya bersin. Mangkok itu tidak berisikan adonan tetapi hanya berisikan sisa tepung yang Kyungsoo haluskan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, kejadian barusan sungguh tidak baik untuk jantungnya—bagaimana bisa Lu Han melakukan itu dengan tenangnya? Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Minseok menghadapinya dengan tenang seperti itu? Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, sepertinya ia mulai memahami rumor-rumor mengenai Lu Han dan Minseok yang terkadang memang sedikit aneh.

"Uhh…, aku tidak bisa jadi adonan." Minseok mengusap wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh tepung. Sedangkan, Lu Han hanya menatapnya dalam diam tanpa ada rasa kesal yang muncul seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **friday**

"Kim- _haksaeng_ , dimana baju olahragamu?" Lee- _saem_ bertanya langsung pada Minseok yang masih mengenakan seragamnya dipinggir lapangan outdoor.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, Lee- _saem_. Padahal jelas-jelas aku dan Baekhyun- _ah_ melihatnya ada ditasku tadi pagi," jelas Minseok sambil menundukkan kepala.

Lee-saem menghela napas, selama ini yang ia tahu Minseok adalah anak yang baik dan tidak mungkin ia berbohong. "Baiklah. Tapi, kamu tidak bisa ikut olahraga dengan pakaian itu. Duduk saja dipinggi lapangan dan menonton, _ne_?"

"Baiklah, _saem_."

Minseok mendudukan dirinya dipinggir lapangan, diatas rerumputan yang dinaungi oleh dedaunan pohon. Cukup nyaman duduk disana dan memperhatikan semua teman laki-laki yang asik berebut bola dengan banyak motif segilima berwarna hitam dihadapanya sedangkan semua teman perempuannya tengah bermain bola voli. Bosan memperhatikan teman-temannya, Minseok menatap kesekeliling untuk mencari hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan untuk menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Tapi, baru saja menemukan pusat perhatian yang dimaksud tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalanya hingga membuatnya terbaring diatas rumput.

"Oh, aku pikir kamu tadi patung, Min-ie." Lu Han, tersangkat yang menendang bola kearah Minseok.

"LU HAN SIALAN!" Baekhyun berteriak dikejauhan karena ia menjadi _kipper_ untuk gawang yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **saturday**

Biasanya anak-anak remaja sudah memiliki banyak rencana untuk mengisi _weekend_ nya, tapi tidak dengan Minseok yang malah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya ke Hong Kong karena pekerjaan mereka. Minseok tidak masalah ditinggal, hanya saja selama ini ia menghabiskan waktu weekend selalu bersama keluarga dan lagi weekend kali ini Baekhyun sudah memiliki rencana dengan kakaknya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk menghabiskan waktu _weekend_.

Menyadari bahwa hanya diam didalam rumah hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa bosan, Minseok bergegas untuk segera berganti baju dan pergi jalan-jalan sekaligus membeli sesuatu. Orang-orang bilang, berbelanja adalah hal paling efektif untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi, siapa sangka Minseok akan bertemu dengan Lu Han saat ia hendak membeli segelas _americano_ disalah satu _coffee shop_ yang ada di pusat pembelanjaan.

" _Hi_ , Min-ie." Lu Han menyapa dengan santai. Dimata Minseok, laki-laki kelahiran Beijing itu memang tipe santai yang terlihat tidak memiliki beban hidup.

"Ah, _annyeong_ Lu Han," balas Minseok seadanya.

Mereka keluar dari coffee shop hampir bersamaan dengan Lu Han yang lebih dulu, bahkan dengan _gentle_ nya laki-laki dengan gelar _absolute king_ di sekolah itu menahankan pintu _coffee shop_ untuk Minseok lewati. Tapi, bukan Lu Han namanya jika tidak penuh kejutan. Benar saja, baru beberapa langkah keluar dari _coffee shop_ , Minseok sudah terjatuh karena tersandung kaki Lu Han yang sengaja menghalang jalannya.

BRAK!

Jatuh tengkurap benar-benar menyakitkan. "Aw…," Minseok meringis pelan sambil berusaha duduk, sedikit lega karena americanonya terselamatkan.

"Kakiku kesemutan," kata Lu Han tanpa rasa bersalahnya lalu berjalan kedepan untuk menatap Minseok yang masih meringis.

"Itu biasa terjadi, kakiku juga sering kesemutan…," kata Minseok dengan polos tanpa menyadari bahwa Lu Han benar-benar sengaja tadi.

Anehnya, tiba-tiba mereka berdua terdiam. Minseok yang terlalu fokus menatap kedua tangannya yang lecet dan ia yakin bahwa kakinya juga lecet—meski terbalut oleh kain celana. Sedangkan, Lu Han sedari tadi diam sambil menatap lurus Minseok—ada sedikit tatapan syok dikedua matanya.

"Kamu…, berdarah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sunday**

Karena merasa bersalah tidak menemani Minseok hari sabtu kemarin, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya itu hari ini dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sebuah plester bermotif bunga sakura tertempel indah di kening Minseok. Dengan segera Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan, mulai bagaimana bisa dan siapa yang telah membuat Minseok terluka? Baekhyun mungkin memang terdengar seperti sahabat yang over-protektif, itu semua bukan tanpa alasan. Pertama, karena Minseok itu terlalu polos dan belum mengenal betapa kejinya dunia ini. Kedua, Baekhyun sudah mengangap Minseok sebagai adiknya—meski sebenarnya Minseok lahir satu bulan lebih dulu. Ketiga, Minseok memanglah memerlukan sebuah perlindungan.

"APA?!" Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan jus manga yang Minseok buatkan untuknya. "Lu Han yang mengobatimu?"

"Iya." Anggukan polos dari Minseok tidak bisa ditolak.

"Kenapa?"

Minseok menatap Baekhyun tidak suka. "Karena dia orang yang baik. Semua orang selalu punya sisi yang baik. Lagian selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya memukul siapapun."

"Menendang bola ke arahmu sih pernah," guman Baekhyun yang tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Minseok.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, mulai besok jangan terlalu dekat dengan Lu Han."

"Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan menghabiskan jusnya dengan cepat karena ini sungguhan, ia memiliki perasaan aneh yang membuatnya merinding saat memikirkan Minseok dan Lu Han secara bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **monday again**

Hari senin biasanya selalu jadi awal dari berbagai jenis metode baru Lu Han untuk mem _bully_ Minseok selama hampir satu tahun terakhir ini. Tapi kali ini teman-teman sekelas mereka tidak menemukan apapun di kelas yang mencurigakan atau yang bisa digunakan untuk mem _bully_ seseorang. Malahan fakta bahwa Lu Han membawa sebuket bunga mawar berbagai warna pagi ini benar-benar membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Lu Han berniat untuk memanggil segerombolan lebah sebagai metode pem _bully_ an barunya?

Lagi-lagi keterdiaman Lu Han membuat semua orang penasaran, biasanya begitu datang pemegang peringkat satu itu akan langsung memberikan beberapa sentuhan pada kelas mereka meski hanya sedikit. Lu Han langsung duduk dibangkunya, meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya diatas meja bersamaan dengan tasnya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk menatap keluar jendela, tepatnya halaman sekolah yang telah penuh dengan para siswa yang baru datang. Tak lama setelah itu pintu kelas kembali terbuka, terlihat Baekhyun yang membuka pintu dengan Minseok dibelakangnya.

Merasa ada yang berbeda, Baekhyun langsung memberikan ekspresi heran yang ketara berbeda dengan Minseok yang memilih segera duduk dibangkunya.

Tiba-tiba Lu Han bangkit dari posisinya—yang membuat semua orang tersentak kaget—lalu menghampiri bangku Minseok dengan buket bungan ditangan kirinya.

"Hei, Min-ie," panggil Lu Han singkat yang dibalas dengan Minseok yang mendongak dan mengumankan kata 'ya?'. "Jadilah kekasihku!" sebuah nada perintah terdengar bersamaan dengan buket bunga yang ia letakkan diatas meja Minseok.

Dua kata singkat, padat, dan jelas yang sukses membuat semua orang kaget setengah mati.

"EEHHHH!?"

"MWORAGO?!" Baekhyun tidak pernah sekaget ini dalam hidupnya.

Reaksi teman-teman sekelas mereka sungguh beragam, ada yang sampai jatuh dari kursinya, berteriak-teriak tidak percaya, memukul-mukulkan kepala pada meja, mendadak sesak napas, terdiam seperti batu, dan sebagainya. Minseok menatap kesekeliling lalu kembali menatap Lu Han yang terlihat begitu serius. Ini pertama kalinya, Minseok merasa bingung. Maksudnya, dirinya dengan Lu Han saja tidak benar-benar dekat dan lagi angin apa yang membuat pemuda Beijing itu tiba-tiba ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya?

"Lu Han, sebe—"

"Aku memaksa."

Minseok tidak akan bisa lari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 _ **2017, 20 June**_

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note :** Ini dia, hasil seharian ini menulis. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Mungkin ada banyak kekurangan dan typo, _mianhaeyo_. Karakter Lu Han disini kurang sombong dan angkuh—seperti yang diminta _**Hzakeea**_ - _ssi_ —menurutku, jadi ada sedikit rasa tidak puas tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku terlalu lelah… oke, aku cuma mencari alasan ^^;

Cerita ini mengalir begitu saja, aku juga enggak mengecek ulang ceritanya selain meng _italic_ beberapa kata non-baku. Terakhir, semoga kalian semua puas dengan fanfic ini.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading  
I always love you guys!  
Thanks for your reviews too!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
